


Everything is haunted.

by smirtmol



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Character Turned Into a Ghost, M/M, Петербург, феминитивы мои феминитивы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirtmol/pseuds/smirtmol
Summary: Фран зелёный, но не только внешне. Бельфегор и Луссурия - подружки. Рутина, скукотища, отСыЛоЧки.





	Everything is haunted.

**Author's Note:**

> https://music.yandex.ru/users/shiru.kir/playlists/1007

Бельфегор вышел из кухни и закурил. Ночь тёмными своими глазищами заглядывала в окна, и патефон вытряхивал из себя космическо-шершавые какие-то звуки. Курить в квартире было очень приятно, потому что на улице всегда ветер, и ветер не умеет по-человечески стрелять сигареты и просить огня — он курит людские сигареты и ворует пламя с зажигалок и спичек.

В комнате было темно — но Бельфегор вроде бы не выключал свет. Он треснул по кнопке на стене от души и завалился на тахту. Времени было — полночь — между субботой и воскресеньем, делать было нечего, и по потолку шагал жирный, почти как мадагаскарский, таракан.

— Ух, какие усы, — заметил Бельфегор.

— Планета Земля голубая — что же поделаешь? — вторил ему патефон.

Бельфегор всегда испытывал сентиментальные и плохорошие чувства по отношению к этой песне, поэтому он слез с тахты и ушёл на кухню — подальше от всего, что заставляет испытывать эмоции.

На кухне было темно. Но он же не выключал свет! Что за чертовщина.

Он шмякнул по выключателю, стряхнул пепел в раковину и поставил чайник. За окном шевелили ветвями деревья, и он махнул им в ответ рукой.

В ванной закашлялся кто-то из соседей — но Бельфегор даже не подумал о том, чтобы перестать курить в общественном месте. Он жил в коммуналке на Петроградской стороне — совсем близко к Авроре — и кухня была вполне себе общественным местом — как и коридор, как и двор, как и трамвайная остановка под окнами.

Он снял чайник с плиты и, напевая весёлый и совсем не космический мотивчик, вернулся длинным коммунальным коридором в комнату.

Было темно. Но выключал ли он свет? Бельфегор разозлился, на ощупь нашёл стол и поставил на него чайник с неприятным стуком, и вхуячил по выключателю со всей своей шизофренической мощью.

— Что это, блядь, за чертовщина? — пробурчал он неожиданно спокойно куда-то в сторону патефона, будто ожидая, что тот ему ответит.

Он передумал пить чай и плеснул себе вместо этого минты — и улёгся на тахту, чтобы подумать.

Хорошо. Возможно, это случается не впервые. Возможно, уже долгое время свет выключается сам собой — но Бельфегора как-то не особо это раньше волновало, а вот сегодня — первого февраля — отключили интернет, и выходить на улицу не хочется — там снег и вообще очень неприятно. А смартфоны и обещанный платёж — это, конечно, для лузеров и лошпедов.

Хорошо. Возможно, свет на кухне выключает кто-то из соседей — мало ли что за ебанутые тут живут. Но кто выключает свет в комнате?

Бельфегор пил минту и потихоньку вместо того, чтобы думать про свет — стал думать про песню, которую выплёвывал из себя патефон — песня была про письмо, и ассоциировалась у Бельфегора с магией из-за своего названия.

Минта закончилась. Захотелось чаю. Но чайник остыл — пришлось снова идти на кухню.

Возможно, следовало купить электрический чайник, чтобы не выходить из комнаты, но электрические чайники для лузеров и лошпедов, здраво рассудил Бельфегор.

Он вошёл в кухню и хлопнул по выключателю. Зажёг газ, прикурил от синего пламени и водрузил на него чайник.

Чей-то пышный фикус мешал смотреть на деревья.

— Ты бесполезный, — сообщил ему Бельфегор. — Синий цветок намного лучше.

Фикус не реагировал.

— Как люди вообще могут любить растения, — ворчал Бельфегор. — Какая мерзость.

Фикусу было всё равно.

— И собеседники из вас хуёвые, — добавил Бельфегор.

Он почесал босыми пальцами правой ноги левую голень и затянулся в последний раз, и открыл окно, чтобы выбросить бычок — но бычок пролетел две секундочки наружу и развернулся как-то совершенно неправдоподобно — и влешпенился прямо Бельфегору в ебало.

— Блядская блядина, — заметил Бельфегор и, подобрав бычок с пола, попробовал выбросить его ещё раз, но всё повторилось.

— Твою мать, — сказал Бельфегор и попробовал снова, но его упорство не принесло плодов — только очередную встречу его лица и окурка.

Бельфегор насупился. Он подобрал блядский бычок и двинулся в сторону мусоропровода.

Мусоропровод был в другом конце коридора — но спасибо хоть, что был. Пока Бельфегор шёл, засвистел чайник, и он застыл, не зная, куда податься — то ли выкинуть сначала окурок, и ничего этому чайнику не случится, а то ли бежать быстрее выключать плиту. Пока он думал, чайник затих сам по себе, и Бельфегор ломанулся на кухню, чтобы посмотреть, кто это там лапает его вещи.

На кухне никого не было. И свет был выключен.

Бельфегор выругался совершенно непристойно, так что в ванной кто-то закашлялся, и подошёл к окну, чтобы выбросить окурок.

Окурок, как и в прошлые три раза, прилетел обратно к нему в лицо, и Бельфегор, разозлившись окончательно, засунул его в рот, прожевал и проглотил.

Ну, а что? Он же всё-таки Принц. Или Гений. Или вариец, или шизофреник, или хранитель Урагана, или чёрт знает ещё кто — может себе позволить.

Проглотить иногда сигаретный фильтр — очень полезно для здоровья. Много питательных волокон и необходимых микроэлементов. (нет)

Бельфегор взял чайник и вернулся в тёмную комнату — вмазал по кнопке на стене и налил себе чаю — а потом решил, что к чёрту всё это — в смысле, совсем всё — и лёг спать.

Днём светло. Днём не нужно нигде включать свет. А значит — нигде не нужно его выключать. Это почти так же хорошо, как отсутствие почты по воскресеньям.

Но зима сурова, и дни коротки — особенно если просыпаешься после полудня (как все нормальные люди и делают, в общем-то, в свои законные выходные) — темнело быстро, стемнело скоро, ночь, не успевши распрощаться, уже опять вернулась и слонялась под окнами, как группа нетрезвых подоконных завсегдатаев.

Бельфегор смотрел на чайник. Хотелось чаю. Но идти на кухню, а потом возвращаться в потемневшую в его отсутствие комнату — не хотелось. Не хотелось думать обо всём этом. Ну, что это, честное слово, за чертовщина?

Он так и лёг спать в отчаянии без чая.

Понедельник встретил его темнотой и снегом — какая же мерзость эта ваша зима, ну, разве естественно для человека вставать до того, как встанет солнце?

Хотел бы Бельфегор быть солнцем — просто зависаешь себе в пустоте, делаешь из водорода гелий, — не то, что тут, на Земле — идёшь в темноте на какую-то работу работать какую-то омерзительную работу.

Бельфегор много чего ещё мог бы подумать по этому поводу, но дорога закончилась — теперь можно было выпить чаю, не беспокоясь за свет, почитать книжечку, почитать фэйсбук, почесать языками с Луссурией. Может быть, поработать.

Насчёт последнего Бельфегор очень, конечно, сомневался.

День прошмыгнул мимо, как белый хорёк, и Бельфегор вернулся в свою тёмную комнату — и нажал на кнопку на стене. Свет впрыгнул в комнату почти мгновенно — но Принц всё-таки заметил, как он сначала спустился с потолка, а недалеко от пола разорвался, как бомба над Хиросимой — и шмыгнул по углам.

Принц скинул чёрно-белый плащ и ботфорты к шкафу и сразу же схватился за чайник.

Кухня была темна. Бельфегор зажёг свет, плиту и сигарету, и немножко прибавил радио — там включили песню битлов, но он не знал, какую, потому что все они были одинаковыми, и он не утруждал себя запоминанием названий.

Чайник никак не закипал, а песня закончилась, так что Бельфегор ушёл от скуки слоняться по коридору. Но когда чайник засвистел, он вернулся — кухня была темна — шмякнул по выключателю и повернул ручку на плите, чтобы газ перестал подаваться. Бельфегор схватил чайник и очень быстро вышел из кухни — но стоило пересечь порог, и он замедлился, но свет (а свет ли?) не успел этого заметить и выключился. Краем глаза Бельфегор заметил рядом с выключателем некую _сущность_.

Он замер. Но сущность замирать не стала — она скрылась во второй кухонной двери, ведущей в соседнюю коммуналку — у них с соседней коммуналкой была одна кухня на двоих. Возможно, это делало их одной и той же коммуналкой. Но из парадной к ним всё-таки вели две разные двери — так что это был очень спорный вопрос.

Бельфегор немножко подумал, включил свет на кухне — назло сущности, конечно — и двинулся к своей комнате.

Комната встретила темнотой. Бельфегор треснул по выключателю, налил чаю и завалился на тахту.

Хорошо. Что это, блядь, вообще было?

— О чём ты думал, любя меня **так**? — вторил ему патефон.

— О чём я думал, делая что-то назло привидению? — обратился Бельфегор к потолку. Или к таракану. Дохлый, что ли, этот таракан?

Привидению?

— Да, привидению, — закивал Бельфегор сам себе. — Господи боже, меня преследуют призраки.

Такого моя психотерапевтка точно не выдержит.

— В смысле, выдержит, конечно, но за очень-очень кругленькую сумму.

Бельфегор хотел отпить чаю, но он закончился.

Тогда он налил себе самбуку.

Потом он передумал пить самбуку и решил, что лучше выпьет чаю — и заодно познакомится с призраком.

Он достал из шкафа новую чашку и поставил её рядом со старой самбучной, взял чайник и вышел из комнаты, не выключая свет.

Коммунальный коридор освещался своим собственным рыжим коммунальным солнцем — лампочкой Ильича. Все нормальные люди давно уже, конечно, вкрутили себе что-нибудь энергосберегающее или светодиодное — но вкручивать что-то качественное в общественном месте — себе дороже — сопрут ведь, и не заметят — поэтому в коммунальном коридоре висела и светилась жёлтым солнышком лампочка Ильича, напоминая Бельфегору о том, как прекрасно было двадцать лет назад без всяких энергосберегающих ламп и светодиодов.

Бельфегор стукнул кнопку на кухонной стене и отметил, как свет расплёскивается, будто вода из ведра над колодцем — совсем не так, как у него в комнате. Он зажёг конфорку и поставил на неё чайник.

Он вообще-то совершенно не знал, как надо знакомиться с привидениями.

Бельфегор подумал и выключил свет.

Кухня потонула в синем и пляшущем от газового пламени полумраке.

— Эй. Привидение, — позвал Бельфегор.

Весьма ожидаемо, ничего не произошло.

Закипел чайник.

Бельфегор покинул кухню и вернулся в свою тёмную комнату. Он налил чаю, включил ноутбук и скормил всё своё оставшееся до сна время всемирной паутине.

Вторник прояснился — даже вылезло солнце — но Бельфегор имел удовольствие наблюдать это только из офисного окна. Он пил кофий и базарил с Луссурией за новый музыкальный видос Троя Сивана, пока на горизонте не появился Скуало и своими адскими криками не заставил всех работать.

Работать очень неприятно и очень невкусно. Кофий вкуснее. И даже общество неразговорчивого привидения, выключающего свет, приятнее.

Вечером повторился понедельничий сценарий — зовы Бельфегора не принесли никаких результатов.

В среду они с Луссурией прочно закрепились у кофемашины. Луссурия показывал Бельфегору свои новые ноготочки, рассуждал о самых приятных в мире песенках — песенках группы A-ha — и делился какими-то неприятными известиями из Чечни.

Бельфегор, даже неловко признавать, думал про привидение. Вечером он вскипятил чайник, совершил ещё одну — провальную — попытку наладить коммуникацию, и зарылся в странную часть интернета — в форумы миллионсотгодичной давности, на которых люди на полном серьёзе затирали какую-то лютую чушь про то, как они видели призраков в буфете своей бабушки, в русскую классическую литературу, в историю Города и чёрт знает ещё куда.

Никакой пользы это не принесло — Бельфегор уснул в четыре утра разбитый и злой.

В четверг пришлось поработать — Скуало, как самый ответственный в мире зам директора, прописался в офисе и пинал то сотрудников, то собственно директора, которые в обычные дни единодушно бездельничали и делали вид, что ничего не замечают.

— Один я работаю в этом доме! Никто мне не помогает! — возмущался Супербиа, а Бельфегор пытался удалить себя из ткани вселенной силой мысли. Ничего, конечно, не получалось.

Вечером Бельфегор сделал себе чаю, позвал привидение — безрезультатно — и завалился на тахту. Он уже даже, было, подумал — а не примерещилось ли ему всё это — но свет исправно выключался в любой комнате, из которой он выходил.

В коридоре не выключался. Но коридор — не комната, он — коридор, из него сделано пространство, и он живёт по своим законам.

Бельфегор лежал на тахте. Чай закончился, и он пил самбуку.

— Зачем вообще выключать свет?

Чтобы было темно.

— Электроэнергию оно, что ли, экономит?

Да, может быть.

— Что за ерунда — привидение, которое экономит электроэнергию?

Может, оно тут живёт.

— Что — комнату снимает?

Точно-точно.

— Какое добропорядочное привидение. Обычно они без спроса живут и пакостят.

Пакостит полтергейст. Чему тебя только в школе учили, тц.

— Ой, всё, — Бельфегор завернулся в одеяло и отвернулся к стенке, не выключив свет.

Когда прозвенел будильник, было опять темно. Свет выключился, пока он спал — и это было уже не просто странно — это стало жутко.

— Что за чертовщина? — поздоровался Бельфегор с патефоном.

— Всё, что тебе нужно — это любовь, — заявил тот в ответ.

Бельфегор завтракал пшённой кашей и бутербродами с колбасой и чаем и думал — чёрт возьми, неужели он таки пришёл к тому, что всерьёз полагает свой дом захваченным призраком?

— Это даже омерзительнее, чем темнота по утрам, — такой он сделал вывод и выполз на улицу.

Скуало бесчинствовал — пятница выдалась ужасная, а тут ещё приём психотерапевтки после работы — Бельфегор решил пока не сообщать ей о своём новом призрачном друге.

В субботу Бельфегор дождался темноты и выполз из комнаты в сторону кухни — конечно, вместе с чайником, но там уже горел свет, шумела вода в раковине, скворчало что-то на сковородке — в общем, там был кто-то из соседей, и Бельфегор взбесился и запустил ножом в дверной косяк, и сбежал в свою комнату — и лёг спать, чтобы не успеть взбеситься ещё больше.

Он проснулся к ночи — и это отлично, потому что нормальные люди ночью спят, и на кухне точно никого не будет.

Рядом с чайником Бельфегор обнаружил свой стилет — тот самый, который запустил в дверной косяк несколькими часами раньше. Вряд ли кто-то из соседей отважился проникнуть в его комнату.

— Привидение, — кивнул Бельфегор и двинулся к кухне.

Он зажёг газ, набрал воды и поставил чайник на плиту, зажёг сигарету и вышел в коридор, не выключив свет. Он не отходил далеко — прислонившись к стене рядом с кухонной дверью, он пускал дымные кольца в сторону коммунального солнца.

Чайник закипел, но Бельфегор не шелохнулся — он только напрягся весь от макушки до кончиков пальцев, вслушиваясь. Чайник свистел, заливался, но наконец — щёлк! — кто-то повернул ручку — и Бельфегор выскочил из-за дверного косяка со скоростью молнии и почти что крикнул «А-ха!!!», но обезмолвел.

Он увидел — да, привидение.

— Господи, пресвятой великий бог, я действительно вижу привидение, — выдал наконец Бельфегор.

Привидение было очень молодым человеком — белым, как центр солнца, зеленоватым, будто сделанным из фосфора. Он светился, и кухня, вместо синего полумрака, погрузилась теперь в салатовый.

— Вообще-то богиня, — сказало привидение.

— Что?

— Ну, не бог, а богиня. Я же мёртвый. Я зна-аю.

Бельфегор обрабатывал эту информацию целую минуту.

— Меня, кстати, Фран зовут, — протянуло привидение, когда ему надоело пялиться на тупую рожу Бельфегора.

Тот ничего не ответил.

— А вас — Бельфего-ор, я знаю. С таким именем вас в рай точно не пустят.

— Потому что ты мёртвый?

— Что — потому что я мёртвый? — не понял Фран.

— Знаешь.

— А. Да нет. У вас в паспорте так написано.

Внезапно Бельфегор ожил и достал пачку сигарет.

— Ну, хорошо! — сказал он и включил свет. — Хочешь чаю?

Он взял чью-то чашку с чужого стола и достал чей-то чай из чужого шкафчика — организовал себе кружечку чаю и уселся задницей на стол — спиной к пышному фикусу.

— Да нет, — неохотно отреагировал Фран. — Я же, того, ну, мёртвый.

Бельфегор закивал с таким лицом, будто ему сообщили что-то очень весомое.

Он зубами вытащил сигарету из пачки и поджёг её чьей-то забытой рядом с фикусом зажигалкой.

— Тогда рассказывай.

— Что?

Фран достал из кармана своего призрачного кардигана пачку призрачных сигарет и закурил от призрачных спичек.

— Зачем ты свет постоянно выключаешь?

— Экономлю электроэнергию, — твёрдо ответил Фран.

— Ого! — удивился Бельфегор и затянулся. — Ты, наверное, ещё и комнату в коммуналке снимаешь? И счета платишь? — с каждым словом изо рта и носа Бельфегора вырывались клубы дыма и танцевали под потолком — в жидком и жёлтом кухонном свете.

Фран не ответил.

— Ладно, не хочешь говорить — не надо. Расскажи лучше, как ты умер?

— Очень тактично, — попытался поддеть его Фран.

— Такт — для лузеров и лошпедов, — отрезал Бельфегор и глотнул горячего чаю. — Рассказывай.

— Ну, меня сбила машина, — ляпнул Фран первое, что пришло в голову.

— Ты хорошо сохранился для того, кого сбила машина, — заметил Бельфегор. — А что ты тогда здесь делаешь? Разве у тебя не должно быть какое-нибудь незаконченное дело?

— Вы про привидений читали, что ли? — рассмеялся Фран.

— Может, и читал, — надулся Бельфегор.

— Нет-нет, у меня нет никакого незаконченного дела, семпа-ай.

Бельфегор пожевал где-то в среднем ухе новое слово — семпай, но решил игнорировать его существование.

— Тогда что ты здесь забыл? — не отставал он.

— Меня выгнали из ада.

Бельфегор склонил голову набок.

— Ну, в смысле, не навсегда. Иногда меня выгоняют на месяцок-другой, потому что Сатана-семпа-ай очень устаёт от меня.

Сначала Бельфегор не понял, от чего тут можно уставать — вроде бы очень мирный молодой человек — но к первым петухам до него дошло, а к восьми утра он уже не стесняясь бросался в мерзкого призрака стилетами каждый раз, как тот говорил что-нибудь раздражающее — призрак мёртвый, ему всё равно. Кухня стала похожа на дикобраза, вывернутого колючками внутрь.

У Бельфегора уже челюсть сводило — от зевоты и злости — так что Фран отправил его спать, а сам остался собирать Бельфегоровские ножи. Утром (вечером) Бельфегор проснулся и нашёл целую кучу стилетов рядом со своей тахтой. Уже стемнело — в это воскресенье он ни разу не видел солнца — он схватил чайник и выполз из комнаты в коридор. На кухне были соседи — но хотелось чаю, так что он неохотно со всеми поздоровался и стоял перед плитой со своим самым недовольным ебалом.

День прополз мимо, даже не начавшись — Бельфегор убил оставшиеся до сна часы тем, что пялился в экран. Спать совершенно не хотелось. Но он всё-таки, как взрослый ответственный человек, поплёлся в ванную чистить зубы.

Бельфегор включил воду и выдавил кусочек пасты на щётку — засунул её в рот и стал чистить зубы, бездумно пялясь в зеркало. Внезапно — по-другому вот и не скажешь — в зеркале нарисовался Фран и Бельфегор пронаблюдал, как его призрачная рука тянется к крану и выключает воду.

Бельфегор сплюнул слюну и пасту в раковину и снова уставился на Франа.

— Зачем ты это сделал?

— Нужно выключать воду, когда чистите зубы, семпа-ай, — заявил Фран.

— Нузьна викьлютять вёдю, кёгьдя чисьтите зюби, семьпя-ай, — передразнил его Бельфегор своими бельфегоровыми, в зубной пасте, губами. — Чушь собачья! Кто тебе это сказал.

— Упаковка хэппи-мила, — ответил Фран и, кажется, покраснел. Насколько это возможно, будучи призраком, конечно.

Принц усмехнулся и снова засунул щётку в рот.

Он лежал на тахте под колючим одеялом и пялился в потолок. В темноте плохо видно, но там, кажется, всё ещё зависал околомадагаскарский таракан.

— Фран, — на пробу позвал Бельфегор.

Фран появился так быстро, будто он был никаким не привидением, а по меньшей мере демоном-дворецким Бельфегора.

— Не спится? — съехидничал Фран.

— А почему тебя отправили в ад? — в лоб спросил Бельфегор.

Фран уселся на пол рядом с патефоном и провёл пальцем по неснятой пластинке. Бельфегор смотрел на него во все глаза.

— Э-э-э-э-э. Я гей.

— Оу.

— Н-да.

Оба выдержали паузу, а потом рассмеялись.

Утром комната Бельфегора выглядела, как дикобраз, вывернутый иголками внутрь, и он не спал ни минуточки, но не то чтобы это хоть сколько-нибудь испортило ему понедельник.

Теперь призрак постоянно зависал где-то поблизости, когда Бельфегор был дома — в смысле, он, конечно, и раньше это делал — но теперь Бельфегор об этом знал. Что самое странное, его всё устраивало — наверное, люди перестают быть раздражающими, когда умирают — это какое-то свойство живых клеток; метаболизм — такая раздражающая штука. С другой стороны, не все же люди раздражающие.

— Да не, все, — передумал Бельфегор и двинулся на кухню — ставить чайник.

Была среда. Ночь слонялась мимо окон туда-сюда — с ветки на ветку — и смотрела в окна без какого-либо интереса.

— Фран, — позвал Бельфегор, и призрак вылетел из двери, ведущей в соседнюю коммуналку.

— Bonsoir, — поздоровался он.

— И тебе не сдохнуть, — кивнул Принц. — Скажи, жаба, — он называл призрака лягушкой, потому что тот был, ну, зеленоватым. Очень веская причина. — Ты отъебёшься от меня, если я стану выключать свет?

— И воду, — добавил Фран.

— И воду, — согласился Бельфегор.

Привидение задумалось.

— Ну. Звучит логично, — наконец сказало оно.

— Тогда я не буду ничего выключать, — принял решение Бельфегор.

Фран посмотрел на него удивлённо. И ему стало как-то тепло и приятно. Насколько это, конечно, возможно, будучи призраком.

— Ну, я могу не отъёбываться от вас, если вы не хотите. Но свет и вода-то тут причём.

— Тогда пойдём пить чай, — кивнул Бельфегор. — Ой. Ну, в смысле. Пойдём позависаем.

Он вышел из кухни — выключив свет — и двинулся в сторону своей комнаты. Поставил пластинку певца, телефон которого — тоже — захватили призраки, и налил себе чаю.

Бельфегор завалился на тахту, а Фран сел на пол рядом с патефоном — трогал своими призрачными пальцами пластинку — но пластинке было всё равно, потому что Фран мёртвый.

Они курили и разговаривали.

Разговаривали и курили.

Бельфегор пил чай.

Они разговаривали.

Они курили.

Тем временем февраль закончился — примчался разгорячённый краснощёкий март — стал капать капелью с крыш, светить приятным холодным солнышком в окна — а потом вдруг передумал и усыпал город снегом, разлил волнистый лёд там, где совсем недавно уже начал проглядывать асфальт — дул ветрами со всех четырёх сторон — впрочем, не то чтобы это было особенностью только лишь марта.

Но ничего — думал Бельфегор — ничего. В апреле снег всё равно почернеет — превратится в воду и исчезнет в канализации. Немного осталось ждать.

А Фран думал — Фран думал, что всё пошло по пизде. Бельфегор, конечно, очень классный — и именно это делает его не классным. В смысле, Фран ведь является сущностью — поэтому он может ощущать что-то — хоть и кажется сам ничем. Началось всё с эмоций в феврале, а заканчивается чувствами в марте — просто омерзительно, омерзительнее французского.

Что ещё омерзительнее — чувства взаимны — и это делает Бельфегора дважды не классным.

Фран решил, что нужно заканчивать всю эту хуйню. Пресекать на корню. Удалить себя из чужой жизни, и чтобы никому не было плохо.

Был четверг. Ночь только-только разлеглась на ветвях за окнами — а Бельфегор уже зависал на кухне, любуясь синим цветком под чайником.

Фран вплыл в синий полумрак, и синий смешался с зелёным.

— Прив, — Бельфегор махнул ему рукой.

— Пришла телеграмма от Сатаны, — не здороваясь, заявил Фран.

Бельфегор сразу расстроился и потянулся к карману за сигаретами. Прикурил от газового огня.

— И что там? — спросил он, очень волнуясь.

— В полночь на Сампсониевском мосту. Азирафель будет ждать меня.

— Я провожу, — горячо сказал Бельфегор.

— Ладно, — Фран пожал плечами, и Бельфегор тут же бросился за плащом, хотя не было ещё и одиннадцати. Фран вздохнул и щёлкнул ручкой конфорки.

Они слонялись по Петроградской набережной и глядели на Аврору — после этого в интернетике наверняка появилось больше постов про то, как люди видят привидений — на этот раз про призрака, который за ручку гулял по набережной с молодым мужчиной.

Бельфегор то и дело сверялся с часами — за десять минут до срока они приблизились к мосту и ступили под его редкие фонари.

Дошли до противоположного края.

И потом обратно.

В полночь где-то залаяла собака, и Фран забеспокоился:

— Сколько времени, семпа-ай?

Бельфегор глянул на циферблат.

— Пора, — ответил он.

Тут же в середине моста появилась фигура, и они двинулись к ней навстречу. Азирафель кивнул Бельфегору, но руку для рукопожатия протягивать не стал. Вместо этого он протянул левую руку к Франу, и Фран, проведя — совершенно нечувствительно — рукой по плечу Бельфегора, двинулся к демону. Тот сложил свою руку к нему на макушку, и они оба стали растворяться в воздухе.

Бельфегор стоял с самым несчастным лицом на свете.

— Да не расстра-аивайтесь, семпа-ай, — неловко подбодрил его исчезающий Фран. — Увидимся в аду.

Бельфегор кивнул — привидение и демон исчезли — и полез в карман за сигаретами и спичками.

Расставания — это такое говно. Хуйня на постном масле. Жопа с усами.

Он затянулся — и хотел было от досады бросить сигарету прямо под ноги, но вспомнил, что Фран этого бы не одобрил — и донёс её до урны.

Пятница вышла отвратительная. Луссурия почему-то вот именно сегодня вздумал спросить, как у него дела — он делал это раз в пару недель — не отвечать же, что всё хуёво — тем более, что только позавчера всё было просто зашибись. Бельфегор ответил что-то невнятное, а потом подхватил свой кофе и уполз — о, богиня — работать работу.

Снега почернели. Солнце светило, но не радовало.

Наступил день икс — приём у психотерапевтки.

Бельфегор сидел в кресле, закинув ноги на спинку и говорил:

— Пиздец. Кажется, я влюбился.

— Так это же хорошо! — ободрила его Мармон.

— В мертвеца, — добавил Бельфегор.

— Ой. Это не хорошо, — заметила Мармон.

— Вот-вот.

— Это обойдётся вам в очень большую сумму.

После приёма Бельфегору стало легче — как морально, так и материально — в смысле, его кошелёк полегчал. Но и голова полегчала тоже. Как говорили классики — оу-уо, но это не лю-бовь.

Спустя пять дней он шёл по Сампсониевскому мосту — стало опять как-то тяжеловато — то ли из-за мокрого слякотного снега под ногами, а то ли из-за ненужных чувств к исчезнувшему привидению.

Он так засмотрелся на потёртые носы своих ботфортов, что не заметил идущего к нему человека, читающего на ходу книжку на омерзительном французском — и они врезались друг в друга, и книжка шмякнулась беленькими тонкими страницами в мокрый грязный снег.

— Чёрт, — рявкнул Бельфегор. — Простите!

— Ничего-ничего, — смазано и как-то почему-то знакомо протянул человек. — Вы меня тоже извините, — он, стараясь не смотреть в лицо Бельфегору, поднял книжку и собрался уже было прошмыгнуть дальше по мосту, но Бельфегор схватил его за рукав.

— Вы же весь мокрый! И книжка ваша промокла. Тут мой дом недалеко — может, просушить вас?

Бельфегор обычно не был так сердоболен — он вообще с удовольствием зарезал бы большую часть населения планеты — но сегодня он чувствовал себя как-то особенно подавленно и ничтожно и думал, что, может, доброе дело, а и плюс новое знакомство, заставят его почувствовать себя лучше?

Прохожий отнекивался-отнекивался, а в какой-то момент поднял голову — и Бельфегор его узнал.

— ФРАН?

Фран вздохнул.

— Ну. Да.

— Ах ты мерзкая жаба, — ровным голосом сообщил ему Бельфегор.

Фран пристыженно разглядывал слякоть.

— Срочно идём ко мне пить чай и сушиться, или я тебя прокляну, — с нажимом произнёс Бельфегор, и они двинулись дальше по мосту на Петроградскую сторону.

Они шли мимо трамвайных путей в гробовом — ха-ха! — молчании, свернули в подворотню и зашли в парадную, совершенно не разговаривая — Бельфегор кипятил внутри себя слова возмущения, а Фран… Фран раздумывал о недочитанной главе в книжке на омерзительном французском — как же это нехорошо, такая интересная глава, дело близится к развязке — а тут Бельфегор этот.

На самом деле ему просто не хотелось думать о том, во что это всё теперь выльется — а выльется либо в ссору и разрыв, либо не в ссору и в бесконечное разъедающее чувство вины. Ему не хотелось ни того, ни другого, ни третьего — чем бы это третье ни было. Ему ничего не хотелось — люди сложные, с людьми сложно, отношательства — это сложно. Лучше быть призраком — во всех смыслах. Лучше ни с кем не общаться — слоняться по Городу в одиночестве, разговаривать с людьми — кассирами, баристами, кондукторами, коллегами — по минимуму, ограничиваясь дежурными словами и улыбками. Лучше притворяться (ли?) мёртвым.

Как-то незаметно они поднялись на нужный этаж и через одну из дверей вкатились в кухню. Бельфегор зажёг синий цветок и поставил на него чайник, прикурил, сходил за чашками и заваркой и сделал чаю — и только после этого его прорвало. Он всё говорил и говорил, и возмущался, и в чём-то обвинял — Фран не слушал — он сидел на столе спиной к пышному фикусу и стеклянными глазами смотрел в потолок.

-… Я уже молчу про то, что ты вообще-то жив!!! — наконец рявкнул Бельфегор и заткнулся.

Фран постучал ладошками сначала по карманам на груди, потом по карманам по бокам, потом на бёдрах и на заднице. Видимо, он ничего не нашёл, и с невозмутимым лицом потянулся к сигаретам Бельфегора, которые лежали тут же на столе. Он достал одну и зажал между зубами. Вытащил из спичечного коробка спичку и принялся чиркать головкой по тёрке — спичка вспыхнула с характерным запахом, но не успел Фран поднести её к кончику сигареты, пламя отделилось от спички и полетело в сторону Бельфегора — тот уже ждал его с протянутой рукой. Фран и не заметил, как Бельфегор перестал возмущаться. Вместо этого он украл у Франа пламя — а потом вытащил у Франа изо рта сигарету — даже не утруждая себя тем, чтобы подойти, а просто какой-то своей неизвестной магией (вообще-то Фран почувствовал ветер вокруг своего лица) — зажал её губами и прикурил от украденного огонька.

Бельфегор затянулся и выдохнул густой дым в потолок — точно так же красиво, как делают это герои кинофильмов.

В помещении дым был густой — в квартирах нет ветра, есть только Бельфегор.

— Так что? Чаю-то ты будешь?

— Ага, — ответил Фран на всё сразу и потянулся к новой сигарете.

— Ага, значит, — опять разозлился Бельфегор и бросился в Франа стилетом. Стилет попал в плечо — но Фран ни на миллиметр не шелохнулся и не изменился в лице.

— Ой.

— Да ладно, — Фран махнул рукой как-то успокаивающе и затянулся снова. — Я мёртвый — мне всё равно.

Он докурил сигарету, а потом вытащил стилет из плеча, погнул и бросил на пол.

Они допили чай и вернулись в комнату — сушиться. Бельфегор, конечно, не забыл выключить на кухне свет.

К утру комната не была похожа на дикобраза, вывернутого колючками внутрь — вместо этого её пол покрылся погнутыми стилетами. Бельфегор злился и собирался на работу, а Фран уполз в свою коммуналку — ту самую, за кухней — досыпать своё — у него-то сегодня выходной.

Когда Бельфегор зашёл в квартиру вечером, Фран зависал на кухне и мыл тетрапак.

Бельфегор остановился перед дверью в кухню и уставился на него.

— Как ты это сделал?

— Что? — не понял Фран.

— Как это ты умудрился ни разу не попасться мне на глаза в своём живом теле, когда притворялся привидением?

— Ну, это легко-о. Вы всегда приходите в одно и то же время. Плюс вы редко бываете на кухне.

— Наверное, ты прав, — Бельфегор пожевал губу. — Ты знаешь, меня так бесят соседи, — доверительно сообщил он.

Фран закивал.

Бельфегор ушёл к себе в комнату — скинул плащ и ботфорты где-то у шкафа и вернулся на кухню ставить чайник. Франа уже не было — зато тетрапак остался сушиться под пышным фикусом.

— Фран, — позвал Бельфегор.

Привидение выползло из двери второй коммуналки. Бельфегор сморщился:

— Фу. Не делай так. Лучше приходи на чай.

Он зажёг газ и поставил чайник на плиту. Привидение растворилось в воздухе, и через какое-то время Фран зашаркал в соседнем коммунальном коридоре тапочками. Он вышел из двери со своей кружкой и пристроил задницу на столе, чтобы вместе с Бельфегором подождать чайник.

— Не натравляй на меня больше свои дурацкие иллюзии, — капризно потребовал Бельфегор.

Фран пожал плечами. Конечно, он не собирался выполнять эту просьбу. На кого тогда ему натравлять свои иллюзии? Как будто он ещё с кем-то общается.

Он и с Бельфегором-то не хотел общаться — в смысле, хотел, но не хотел навязывать своё общество — но от Бельфегора так просто не убежишь. Бельфегор хуже Сатаны.

Хотя они вроде как собирались пить чай у Бельфегора в комнате, но почему-то так и не вылезли из кухни до самого утра — Бельфегор зевал до слёз, кушал овсянку, а потом бутербродики с колбасой — собирался на работу — но не то чтобы очередная бессонная ночь чем-то ему мешала — на работе ведь кофемашина и Луссурия — Луссурия такой активный и так здорово чешет языком, что рядом с ним ни за что не заснёшь.

— Кажется, я не сплю вторые сутки, — сообщил ему Бельфегор.

— Красивая девочка? — улыбнулся Луссурия и зачем-то подул на свои красивые фиолетовые ноготочки. Бельфегор уставился на них и впервые в жизни задался вопросом — а как это вообще Луссурия занимается — чем он там занимался, боксом, что ли? — вот с этой вот дикой хренью на руках?

— Что? — наконец отмер он. — А. Нет. Красивый мальчик.

Вообще-то Бельфегор не знал, был ли Фран красивым. Красота — это сложно.

— И субъективно.

— Что? — не понял Луссурия, но не стал задумываться. — Красивые мальчики — это хорошо.

«Богиня, о чём мы вообще?» — подумал Бельфегор и, махнув рукой, схватил свой кофе и вернулся на своё рабочее место.

Прошло полмесяца — или что-то такое — в рутине и недостатке сна сложно понимать, как и куда идёт время.

Бельфегор грел чайник над синим цветком и курил — ночь не пришла, был ещё вечер, потому что дни стали длинны и пасмурны. Бельфегор выключил свет и вышел из кухни — Фран уже ждал его в комнате, потому что сегодня им не хотелось гонять чаи голяком, а хотелось ещё чего-нибудь засунуть в рот. Фран водил пальцами — ах, как хорошо — не призрачными! — по пластинкам и выбирал, какую бы поставить. Решил поставить альбом из семьдесят девятого какой-то очень знаменитой группы.

Бельфегор залез в холодильник и изъял из него начатую палку колбасы и булку — больше у него ничего особо и не было. Ну, если постараться, можно, наверное, найти что-нибудь в шкафу… Но зачем мифическое что-нибудь — если есть булка и колбаса.

Он налил чаю и стилетом накромсал бутербродиков — тем временем Фран колдовал над патефоном.

Бельфегор сначала завалился по старой привычке на тахту, а потом одумался и сел (почти) как нормальный человек — но Фран не оценил — он остался на своём излюбленном месте на полу рядом с патефоном.

Они пили чай и разговаривали.

Разговаривали и пили чай.

Бельфегор курил — но вообще-то Фран курил тоже.

Они разговаривали.

Они пили чай.

Но потом Бельфегор обратил внимание — и сказал:

— Фран, кушай бутербродики.

Фран замотал головой.

— Нет, спасибо. Я вегетарианец.

— Ой.

Бельфегор подорвался с тахты, едва не разлив остатки чая. Он принялся искать в комнате — в шкафу, в холодильнике, в тумбочке и на подоконнике — мифическое что-нибудь — но мифическое что-нибудь разобиделось и никак не попадалось на глаза — а Бельфегор вообще-то даже не знал, чего такого можно засунуть в рот, будучи вегетарианцем. От отчаяния он даже ляпнул:

— Хочешь, поцелуемся.

Я засуну тебе в рот свой язык.

— Ладно, — Фран пожал плечами.

Бельфегор совсем этого не ожидал. Но пока дают — надо брать. Или типа того.

Они целовались, ну, долго. Вокалисту даже надоело петь, и запел барабанщик. Фран оторвался от Бельфегора и сказал:

— Какая странная песня.

— Это метафора, — отозвался Принц и притянул лягушку обратно.

Они проснулись от будильника — Фран так и лежал поверх Бельфегора. Он продрал глаза, глянул на часы, и, обронив что-то похожее на «Ух бля, опаздываю» — схватил кусок булки и убежал. Бельфегор лениво потянулся — он-то не опаздывал — и принялся неспешно и с чувством завтракать.

Луссурия ошивался у кофемашины, когда Бельфегор объявился в офисе. Видимо, уже готов был хорошенько почесать языками. Вообще-то Луссурия обычно всегда опаздывал, и Бельфегор успевал перед сессией пустого пиздежа позаниматься чем-нибудь своим в одиночестве.

Сегодня были новые ноготочки и новый вопрос про как дела.

— У меня-то? Да у меня всё отлично, — заверил Луссурию Бельфегор. — Я в аду, — дополнил он с одной из своих самых блаженно-счастливых улыбок.

Начавшись, ад не заканчивался — но не то чтобы Бельфегор имел что-то против. И вряд ли заимеет. Вместо этого он заимел дома печенье — без мяса — и привычку мыть полиэтилентерефталат, из которого выхлебал всю колу — каждый месяц Фран уносил его куда-то вместе с кучей своих каких-то штук, а потом возвращался и пил с Бельфегором в комнате чай, и они валялись на тахте всю субботу напролёт и жмурились на заглядывающие в окна ветви деревьев.

По будням же они обычно зависали не в комнате. Они жили в двух разных коммуналках и встречались на кухне посередине — из ванной всегда кто-то кашлял: «Опять эти пидорасы на кухне! И что им за закрытыми дверями не эт-самое!!!»

И в какой-то момент Бельфегор подумал — а правда, почему бы не эт-самое? Можно и за закрытыми дверями. В общем, сначала он предложил Франу заняться сексом, а потом — съехаться.

— Ага, — ответил Фран на всё сразу и потянулся к сигаретам.

Сампсониевский мост тонул в тишине — время перед рассветом всегда тихое, как бы поздно Солнце ни отлипало от этого своего Горизонта — Фран курил, а Бельфегор воровал его сигарету — они смотрели на тёмную Аврору, пришвартованную у Петроградской набережной, и на разгорающуюся у самого горизонта призрачно-холодную розовую зимнюю аврору.

**Author's Note:**

> Фран работает в ботаническом, и фикус, наверное, его, но это как-то к слову не пришлось.
> 
> Если вы жалеете, что прочитали это, то вот, послушайте музычку в качестве компенсации. А если не жалеете, то тем более послушайте.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QVdePlY6QmQ  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iYYRH4apXDo  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zcw_rOzNTx8  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-QsYn0j-7JQ  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djV11Xbc914  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FsDSIEq7O08  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xa2FWaDkyvc (всратый лайв)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wWqwJUnbrhI (лайв но не всратый)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TaxHIYOzMUQ  
или так: https://music.yandex.ru/users/shiru.kir/playlists/1007
> 
> у меня Бельфегор ни разу не шишишикнул — я теряю всё, что было создано предками — поэтому. ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши-ши.


End file.
